Halloween
by evilRevan
Summary: Selphia, for the first time, celebrates a strange holiday called Halloween. Excited by the prospect of dressing up and the promise of candy, Noel and Luna drag their parents around town to collect their sweets. Leon and Frey play along, walking around in very different costumes as their children run around carrying their brown bags atop their head like trophies.


For the longest time Frey simply stared at Leon with teary eyes. Her mouth was covered with two hands, desperately trying to hold back her laughter that was bound to burst from her throat at any minute. It was extremely hard to hold however, considering the situation at hand. Today Selphia decided to celebrate a strange festival called… Halloween- a fun festival filled with silly costume, candy for little children and adults alike, and glowing pumpkins carved with scary faces. Frey was certain Leon wouldn't participate, but when she slipped on her chipsqueek costume and walked into the bedroom, Leon was there all dressed up and oddly- _annoyed_.

Her husband visibly frowned at her; currently dressed head to toe in bandages, some of which were painted to look old, courtesy of Nancy and Jones. "Are you just going to stand there?" Leon growled, sounding just as annoyed as Frey had imagined.

Unable to hold back any longer, Frey let loose. The young princess doubled over in laughter, her red chipsqueek hood falling over her head, obscuring her face from her husband's view. Of all things to be dressed up as, Leon decided to be wrapped up in mummy's costume with golden jewelry and fake blood splattered on the chest and feet for added effect.

It suited him oddly enough. But she'd never tell him that.

In the background another door opened up, most likely from the kitchen as their two children paraded into the bedroom to see what all the commotion was about.

"Mommy wha-" Luna stopped mid-sentence when her big blue eyes fell upon her daddy. There was a second of silence before… she screamed. Meanwhile their son, Noel, happily wagged his tail beside his older sister. His green eyes were filled with awe and excitement as he stared at his father, unlike his sister now shivering in place.

Frey's laughter quickly died down long enough for her to gain her composure and comfort their little girl dressed up like a cute blue fairy.

"There, there sweetie. Don't cry it's just daddy!" Frey scooped up the sniffling child in her arms, rocking her back and forth in her arms before glancing over at her husband. Leon mumbled something under his breath before ripping off several yellowed bandages from his face, reassuring their daughter he wasn't really a _monster._

"See sweetie? It's just daddy..." He said with a smile. "…Wearing a stupid costume." He added under his breath. Frey chuckled, still holding their daughter in her arms up until Luna asked to be put down. Complying, Frey placed her back on the ground.

Noel snickered at his sister, trying hard not to laugh at her for her silly mistake. Luna huffed and stuck out her tongue at him, shaking her water rod at him in the process. Their son dressed up like a knight complete with a cardboard sword, responded with a silly face of his own.

Both parents scolded their children for their behavior, promptly adding they wouldn't go trick-or-treating if they continued to act like this. In seconds the two five year olds ceased all hostile behavior towards one another.

Satisfied Leon and Frey walked out the door with their two cute children, one a knight and other, a cute water fairy adorned with sparkles and a puffy blue dress.

Noel and Luna raced past them once they arrived at the inn, Lin Fa and Xiao Pai waiting at the door for trick-or-treaters to give candy to.

"Oh aren't you two so cute!" Lin Fa suddenly began gushing over the two children, leaving poor Xiao Pai to hand out the candy. Both children opened their bags wide for Xiao Pai... and for their candy. Noel's green tail wagged vigorously behind him when four pieces of candy fell into his bag. Luna, who was born without a tail, just smiled ear to ear.

"Thank you auntie Xiao Pai and auntie Lin Fa!" Both children shouted, rushing off towards the next house to gather even more candy.

"Luna! Noel! Wait!" Leon shouted after them. But it was too late; the two children were too far away at this point. And even if they did hear their father, it was far too likely they chose to ignore him.

Xiao Pai's laughter filled Leon's ears, forcing him to break contact with the free spirited children. "Very nice cost-um Leon. Very fitting." She winked at the jackal. Leon frowned when he heard Frey laugh again for the second time today.

A blue tail flicked up in behind the unhappy jackal, quietly expressing his displeasure without words.

"Not my idea. Jones and Nancy forced this one on me."

"Well I think it looks nice! Good to see you get into the spirit of things!" Lin Fa chimed in with a smile on her face. It was now apparent she was dressed up as a witch, complete with a pointy hat and dark purple robes. Xiao Pai, ironically, wore a black and white panda suit. She didn't wear a hood like Frey, choosing instead to wear white face paint with black circles around her eyes. Both mother and daughter looked strange… but that was to be expected.

"Mommy! Daddy! We got a lot of candy!" Noel's shouted at the top of his lungs, his sister Luna struggling to keep up with him as he ran through the streets of Selphia, his brown candy bag high over his head like a trophy.

Both parents turned their heads just in time to see their children fling themselves at them, Noel clinging to Frey while Luna decided to cling to Leon. Frey and Leon wanted to scold their children for running off without them. However, their bright smiling faces and childish laughter changed their minds.

Instead Leon ruffled up his daughter's green hair, carefully avoiding the pair of ears atop her head. "Alright you two, let's go visit Nancy and Jones, hmm?" The two children jumped up and down in excitement. Both Frey and Leon smiled at one another as each child held onto a different hand. Luna grabbed onto Frey's hand and Noel grabbed Leon's hand. And as they walked down Selphia's streets, filled to the brim with spooky pumpkins glowing in the darkness, Noel proceeded to wave his cardboard sword in the air proudly as if to say, he wasn't afraid. Luna followed his example and waved her water staff in the air trying to act like a blue fairy and shoot down the evil pumpkins glaring at whomever passed by.

As they passed Bado's shop, the two children pleaded to go in and see if he was giving out candy. Reluctantly, the parents gave them permission and like a silver wolf, they scampering off to go see uncle Bado. Frey and Leon were left alone in their silly costumes while their children pestered the blacksmith for more candy.

Frey chuckled, spying Leon's puzzled look directed towards her. "Isn't it cute?" She tried to clarify, pointing towards the blacksmith where Luna and Noel currently were. Leon caught on, shooting her a warm smile.

"I suppose so. Still… Not too thrilled with my costume."

"I think it looks great!"

"Says the one wearing a full body chipsqueek costume." Leon retorted with a grin, eyeing his flustered wife's face from under the fluffy red hood.

Frey huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, unknowingly making her appear even more ridiculous. "I don't care. I like my outfit! Dolce made it and see…" Frey turned around to show off a big fluffy tail attached in the back. "…I have a tail now!" There was a moment of silence from Leon's end as it was his turn now to hold back his laughter.

But unlike Frey he couldn't hold it for very long due to his wife's absolutely adorable face staring right at him.

With their roles reversed, Frey was left frowning at her laughing husband. "Hey!" The green haired princess shouted, quickly removing her hood to properly glare at him.

Leon's laughter slowly died down, his hand patting her on her exposed head. "Sorry. You just looked so cute I couldn't resist." Frey began to protest but before she could, Leon kissed her on the lips, silencing her completely.

The moment lasted only for a second as a series of loud footsteps raced towards them, Luna and Noel shouting and cheering with their brown bags resting atop their heads, filled with newly acquired candy.

Noel made a face when he realized what his parents were doing, his tongue sticking out of his mouth in disgust. "Yuck!" He growled. Luna on the other hand giggled, covering her mouth so Leon and Frey wouldn't see her smile when they eventually parted, quickly steering their children towards the clinic for more candy.

The rest of night continued to be full of smiles and glitter, as Luna kept waving her staff in the air covering passersby with shiny blue glitter. And, by the end of the night, when they finally had to head home, Leon and Frey were unable to escape the terror of their daughter's blue glitter. They both agreed that for next year, Luna wouldn't be allowed to have glitter.


End file.
